Shafted Pride
by Laatija
Summary: Robin gets into a bit of a pickle...


Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood…so don't you dare sue me!

A/N: I'm a new Robin Hood writer so please be so kind as to point out character mistakes so's I can fix 'em!

* * *

**Shafted Pride**

…Pain. He hurt. A lot.

_This did not just happen…_

"Master!" Much's voice carried up from the valley below. Robin hauled his torso upwards and stared at the man running towards him.

"I'm fine!" Robin yelled down. Much stopped his climb and stared hard at him.

"Now say that again without sounding like you've just been impaled on a rock!"

"Honest! I'm fine!" Ohh this was not going to be fun. Robin flopped back down into his rather uncomfortable position amongst the rocks. A small squirrel tittered in its own squirrelly way and scampered for the safety of the tall dead pine tree. Dodgy creature…

"You did, didn't you?! You impaled yourself on a rock!" The manservant came into view and stopped short. "You are most certainly not alright!" Robin just closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

"Help me out please?" He said weakly. He could hear Much sigh as he came closer, moving rocks and things out of the way as he went.

"How does Robin Hood manage to shoot himself with an arrow?"

"I did not shoot myself!" Robin said indignantly.

"Then how did you get one of your arrows in your hindquarters?" Much challenged.

"I fell."

"Onto one of you arrows…"

"No, actually I fell off of that cliff over there and one of the arrows landed point up, with me on top." Robin said very matter-o-factly. Much hesitated.

"Truly?"

"Yes truly! Now help me out of this hole." Robin ordered. Between the two, they managed to get Robin even more stuck the hole, with the arrow shaft painfully pinned between the rocky crag and his body.

"Robin! Much!" Will's head popped into view as the young carpenter clawed his way up to them. Robin growled to himself. "You ok?" Will asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine." Came the automatic response.

"He is most certainly not fine. Come here and help me get him out." Much ordered.

"I'm not being funny…but did you shoot yourself?" Will asked as he positioned himself on the other side of their fallen leader.

"No, I fell." Robin snapped.

"Did you find what ever startled you? I mean, it might have been a bear or something." Will said. Robin narrowed his eyes… the man did _not_ see it...

"A bear?" Much squeaked. "Master, did you see a bear?"

"No, I didn't."

"But he saw something that scared him. I guess that's what made you slip, yeah?" Will pulled upwards sharply and Robin had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out.

"What did you see?" Much asked frantically. "Do you think its still here?"

"It was nothing Much, do not worry." Robin said moodily. Much eyed him suspiciously and moved a bit faster than before to get him out.

With numerous groans, grunts, and curses, Will and Much managed to pry Robin from the rocky hole. Between the two, they half dragged, half carried the man back to their camp. As soon as they came within sight of the others, there was another rousing round of 'what happened' and 'are you alright' questions. Robin just kept his mouth shut as much as possible as they draped his body across a rock so Djaq could get a crack at his arrow. Much and Will started to fill the rest of the gang in on what they'd saw. This was so embarrassing…

"John?" Robin said from his humble position. The big man looked intently at him. "I need you to— Ow!" He reared back and glared at Djaq.

"Sorry." She smiled sympathetically. "Almost done." Robin gave her a tight smile, not actually in the mood to smile at the moment.

"John, take Much and go back to where I fell. I need you to go squirrel hunting." Robin ordered in a strained voice. Little John stared quizzically at him but then seemed to read Robin's face and nodded firmly. The others around him seemed to read his face as well and _casually_ moved off to do other things. Djaq suddenly choose that moment to yank the arrow from his butt.

"Ow!" Robin shrieked then buried his head in his arms to keep from screaming further. Djaq patted him on the shoulder.

"I put a salve on the wound, the pain will pass." She assured him.

"Yeah…I know." Robin muttered moodily. Djaq smiled again then moved off to give him some space. Robin propped his head up on his hands and just stared at the forest.

"Should I get Marian?" Will asked from across the shelter.

"No!" Robin snapped.

"Right…" There was a moment of silence. "It…it wasn't the squirrel was it?"

Robin's eyes went wide. "No…" He growled. A small smirk tugged at the corner of Will's mouth.

"Right…what was I thinking? You're Robin Hood." Will bit his lip, holding something back. Robin narrowed his eyes at the man. Will couldn't help but smile now. "Take it easy." He said politely then moved off to find the others. After several moments of silence, a blurt of uproarious laughter burst out of the trees. Robin groaned. This was _so_ embarrassing…

-

**Fin.**


End file.
